pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY049: Pathways to Performance Partnering!
is the 1st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis After Pancham and Chespin get into a fight, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie meet Nini, a Pokémon Performer preparing for the Pokémon Showcase. Serena becomes inspired to add performances to her battle style as well, and has to use it quickly when Team Rocket kidnaps Chespin, Fennekin, Pancham and Nini's Pokémon. Episode Plot The heroes, continuing towards Coumarine City, stop for lunch. Serena goes to give the Pokémon the Poké Puffs, but notices they have been eaten. Chespin passes by, its mouth filled with food and gulps it down. Pancham comes and starts fighting with Chespin, so Serena and Clemont split them. Serena and Clemont scold them, but Chespin hits Pancham, taunts it and runs off. Pancham attacks Chespin, who dodges. Pancham tracks Chespin and both bump into a Farfetch'd. A trainer scolds them with Smoochum, forcing Serena and Clemont to apologize to the trainer for this disturbance, along with their Pokémon. The trainer forgives them, focusing on training for the showcase. Serena thinks of participating in it, making the trainer admire her. The trainer tells she needs some feedback from the audience, to see if they are a good team. Serena thinks she is not capable of judging the performance, but the trainer tells to give it a try. Smoochum starts with Powder Snow, creating a snow cloud. Farfetch'd flies up and cuts it, creating sparkles. After leaping, the trainer's Smoochum uses Heart Stamp, which gets cut by Farfetch'd's Fury Cutter, ending the performance. The heroes are amazed, to which the trainer calls the theme "a heartbreak". The trainer asks for device, so the heroes think the Pokémon should dance more, the Heart Stamp should be more flashy. The trainer asks Serena for her performance, wanting as an comparison. Serena goes to do so, but her Pancham gets tackled by Chespin, for he wants to perform as well. Clemont's eyeglasses glow, as he made a new machine, a female Chespin dancing robot. He turns it on, which causes the robot to dance with Chespin, making him a bit nervous. The robot begins to malfunction, as it spins Chespin around and detonates. Serena starts her performance, throwing Pancham and Fennekin in the sky. Fennekin uses Flamethrower, which spins around Pancham, who makes air leaps and puts on his glasses. This causes Smoochum to blush. Team Rocket observes and Jessie plans on entering the Showcases and win the title of Kalos Queen. She targets Smoochum, wanting to use her in the performances. Pancham uses Dark Pulse, with Flamethrower spinning around it, creating a firework display. The heroes are pleased by the performance. However, they admit Pancham's leaping does not fit with their dancing. Smoochum approaches Pancham and tries to kiss him. The trainer feels they have the same air about them and thinks it would be good if they danced. Pancham and Smoochum dance, amazing the heroes at their performance. The trainer proposes she could trade Smoochum for Serena's Pancham, which shocks all Pokémon. Chespin pushes Pancham around, so Clemont scolds Chespin. Serena declines the offer, for Pancham is the first Pokémon she caught, making Farfetch'd relieved. Team Rocket appear, disguised, advising Serena and the trainer to take a course with Jessica for a lesson in choreography. The trainer asks for some lessons, so Jessica thinks she can do this one voluntarily. Jessica has her attention on Smoochum, but is reminded to teach the lesson. Jessica lifts the legs to practice dancing, followed by turning the body left and right sides. Jessica is exhausted, so James prepares a balloon, in which the Pokémon can practice dancing. Fennekin, Chespin, Pancham, Farfetch'd and Smoochum enter the balloon and are captured, as Team Rocket takes their disguises off. Team Rocket flies off, with Jessie stating she will become the Kalos Queen, even if the twerps will practice. Meowth drops a box, releasing smoke, which distracts the heroes, who do not see Team Rocket's balloon. Ash sends Fletchinder to track Team Rocket. While Team Rocket are pleased, Chespin and Pancham start hitting each other, causing a mess that allows the balloon prison to drop. After bouncing about, the balloon prison gets pierced by a branch, making the Pokémon freed, though in an unknown area. Farfetch'd points at a distance, and as Pancham and Chespin fight, Fennekin goes away. They soon encounter an Inkay, who summons its masters, Team Rocket. Pancham and Chespin try to defend others, but fight each other. Inkay uses Psybeam, which knocks Farfetch'd and Smoochum out. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, dodging Fennekin's Flamethrower and hitting it. Chespin and Pancham stop fighting, seeing the Pokémon hurt and team up. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, but misses. Pancham uses Arm Thrust on Pumpkaboo and passes through it, followed with Chespin's Pin Missile. Inkay goes to Tackle them, but Chespin uses Vine Whip to bind the vines on a tree, pushes itself and tackles Inkay. Inkay uses Psybeam, countered by Pancham's Dark Pulse. Pumpkaboo uses Leech Seed, countered by Chespin's Vine Whip. The heroes come to the scene and see the battle. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but Chespin and Pancham dodge, the latter throwing the former. Chespin uses Vine Whip to spin Pumpkaboo, allowing Pancham to hit it with Dark Pulse. Using Dark Pulse and Pin Missile, Inkay and Pumpkaboo fall down on Jessie and James. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blowing Team Rocket off in the sky. The heroes are pleased Chespin and Pancham are getting along, but they repeat their attacks on each other. Ash thinks if two people fight, they actually care about each other. Serena bids farewell to the trainer, Nini, promising they will encounter in a Showcase as rivals. Serena aims on training Fennekin and Pancham for the Showcase as well. Debuts Character Nini Pokémon *Nini's Farfetch'd *Nini's Smoochum Move Heart Stamp Quotes * "No! My cute little Smoochum Woomchum gone!" - Jessie * "Such behavior not fitting a queen." - James * "In her dreams." - Meowth * "YEAH! WELL THIS QUEEN IS NOT GOING TO GIVE UP HER PERFORMANCE THRONE!" - Jessie * "Talk is cheap." - James * "Yours is the cheapest." - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Smoochum (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Smoochum (US) *Like Emolga and Snivy in "Emolga and the New Volt Switch!" episode, Pancham and Chespin (who do not like each other) team up to defeat their enemy. Also, after the battle, they continue their rivalry. * This episode is the first since JE041: The Fortune Hunters to have a pre-opening theme song. Gallery Chespin already eaten everyone's Poké Puffs XY049 2.png Pancham and Chespin fight XY049 3.png A girl appears, annoyed Pancham and Chespin interfered XY049 4.png Nini's performance XY049 5.png The heroes are impressed by the performance XY049 6.png Clemont introduces a machine to help with Chespin's dancing XY049 7.png Clemont's machine blew up XY049 8.png Serena tries her own performance XY049 9.png Serena and Nini get dusted by the car XY049 10.png Team Rocket, as perfomers XY049 11.png The Pokémon are captured XY049 12.png Team Rocket takes off, launching the smoke bomb at the heroes and Nini XY049 13.png The carriage's rope breaks XY049 14.png Team Rocket is surprised at Chespin's and Pancham's quarrel XY049 15.png Fennekin, Farfetch'd and Smoochum are hit XY049 16.png Pumpkaboo got spun around by Chespin and then getting hit by a super-effective Dark Pulse by Pancham XY049 17.png Team Rocket about to get blasted off XY049 18.png Pancham and Chespin continue their fighting XY049 19.png Nini is going to continue her performance training XY049 20.png The heroes continue towards Coumarine City }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors